Digimon Adventure 01: Reloaded
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Nine elementary school children who was sent to Summer Camp ends up in another world. Creatures called Digimon appears in front of the children. What kind of adventures will they have on the way? What evils are in stored for the the nine Chosen Ones.


**Start of a New Journey**

"Are you ready to go to camp Harper?" asks a older woman.

Inside a room that was close by, a girl around the age of twelve was snoozing around in bed. Ignoring the wake up calls from her mother, the alarm clock rings and the Japanese-American preteen jumps out of bed on onto the ground.

The twelve year old mutters in her breath, "Why does this have to happen to me? Why?"

Inside the kitchen, an American woman with shoulder length auburn colored haired was eating breakfast along with a six year old girl with elbow length black colored haired.

"Looks like Harper finally woke up," says the nine year girl as she hears her sister scream.

Within a few minutes Harper appears wearing a black and purple pinstripe tank top on with a white denim jacket over it. The twelve Asian-American teenager also wears a pair of black denim shorts on with a pair of purple high top sneakers. She was also wearing a white fedora hat with black feather on the side. There was a bag hanging on her right shoulder and her mother looks over.

The older woman says, "I am glad that you are able to make it to breakfast Harper."

"Yeah since I have to blame the alarm clock for waking me up," complains Harper.

It has been around four years since Koizumi Harper has moved from Highton View Terence because of "terrorist bombing". The now twelve year old looks over and finishes up her breakfast immediately. Mrs. Koizumi looks over and sees the empty plate her daughter left on the table. Ayumi, who was Harper's younger sister comments that she was really hungry.

In the same building, a light blue haired Japanese girl was walking outside from the apartment. Suddenly two old figures appears talking on their celluar phones, which makes the ten year old girl sigh to herself. It was normal for Tsukino Sayuri since her parents are extremely busy. Yuri sighs to herself and continues walking with her bags.

"Maybe camp can make feel better," says Yuri to herself.

* * *

**Days Later- In the Summer Camp (Harper's Point of View)**

As I look over at the camp, I sit down on the stairs as I look up at the bright sun. Summer was never my favorite seasons because I never enjoy the weather during these months. I then take out my ukulele from my bag and I start playing a tune. As I was playing a song that my father taught, a girl with long brown hair and brownish-orange colored eyes. She was wearing a girly pink cowgirl like outfit on.

"That is a beautiful sound," says the girl.

I smile and respond back, "Thank and I am Koizumi Harper."

"Nice to meet you Harper and I am Tachikawa Mimi," responds the light brown haired girl.

It was nice to meet somebody new since it is the reason why my mother sent me to this camp. Mimi was a very sweet girl and she talks about fashion and clothes shopping. She reminds me of my younger sister since Ayumi loves fashion and clothes so much.

"Where did you get this small guitar from?" asks Mimi.

I respond back, "It is not a small guitar Mimi. This is called a ukulele and my father gave to me during one his trips to the United States."

"You have been there before?" wonders the ten year old girl

I state, "I was born in El Centro, California since my father is American and my mother is Japanese. I moved to Japan when I was about six years old while my father was on tour with his band."

"You dad is a musician?" wonders Mimi.

I smile and states, "Yes and his name is Vincent Grace and he is lead guitarist and lead singer of his band Black Graces."

As I continue talking to Mimi about some parts of my past, there was a ten year old girl standing by a tree. She was looking up at the bright blue skies with her deep saffron colored eyes. Her light blue colored hair in side ponytail and there was calm and relaxed expression her face. The ten year old was wearing a cream colored short sleeved t-shirt with a black star on it and a pair of black denim jeans. She was also wearing a cream colored headband and also a pair of black ballet flats.

"Who is she?" I ask suddenly.

The light brown haired ten year old responds, "She is Tsukino Sayuri, but she prefers to be called the name Yuri."

"How come?" I question the girly-girl.

Another voice responds, "I really do not like being called Sayuri… That is all."

* * *

**(Yuri's Point of View)**

As the two girls hear me, they immediately look over at me. I just smile as approach them. The black haired teenager did not expect the response from me, but that is how people react.

"And you are?" asks the Japanese-American preteen.

"My name is Tsukino Sayuri, but call me Yuri," I respond back.

Mimi comments, "Aren't you related to Tsukino Amaya and Tsukino Ryuu?"

I nod my head yes and I explain to the two female campers that I was their only child. The black haired preteen approaches me and introduces herself as Koizumi Harper. As we decide to talk amongst the three us, I look over at skies once more. The bright blue skies that was present changes to a dark gray color. Snowflakes begin to fall, which just not puzzles me, but also the other campers as well.

"Why is it snowing?" asks one of the boys.

The four of us approaches the boys as they look up the dark gray skies. It was completely unusual that it is snowing in the summer. I ask myself about the strange weather that was occurring. It was confusing that it would snow during the winter.

One the boys exclaims, "Look up in the skies!"

"I see snow, but not anything else Taichi," comments Harper.

Another boy's voice asks, "Why do you have to be like this Harper?"

"I am just joking around Jou," responds the Japanese-American preteen to another fellow camper.

Taichi, who was a ten year old boy with spiky brown hair and matching brown colored eyes. Standing right next to him was Jou, who was a twelve year old boy with short blue hair and black colored eyes. He was a close friend of mine since we have known each since we all lived in Highton View Terrace at some point. As we look up, nine bright lights appears and these weird devices appears on the ground. None of us know what they are until we all pick up these unusual devices.

"What are these?" asks Koushiro.

Harper responds, "I do not know Koushiro."

After Harper's response, the ground starts opening up and a wave of water appears out of nowhere. Everybody was shocked including myself and the huge wave sends us away and through a portal. That was the last thing I know before being out cold.

* * *

**(Harper's Point of View)**

"Are you alright?" asks a cute and adorable voice.

I groan loudly as I open my eyes slowly. My vision was blurry until I see a cute and adorable bumblebee like creature appears right next to me. I scream loudly, which startles the adorable yellow insect-like creature. I then look over and I see Taichi, Yuri, and Koushiro right next to me. They look a bit startled as well as they look over at the creatures. The yellow insect flies onto my shoulder and snuggles near me.

The yellow insect creature says, "I have been waiting for you Harper."

"I do not know who are you though," I respond back.

The bee-like creature replies back, "I am Puroromon and it a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Puroromon," I say.

Taichi then looks over the creature that was next to him. The pink head-like creature jumps onto Taichi's arms and smiles at him. The brown haired ten year old does not know what to say to it. I then look over at Koushiro, who also seems to be confused by this as well. A pink blob-like creature approaches the red haired genius. Both creatures states that they have been waiting for them for a long time, which confuses the two boys.

The first creature says, "I am Koromon."

"My friends call me Mochimon," responds the second creature.

Yuri then looks over at small green floating dragon-like creature. The dragon like creature stares at the saffron haired girl with its purple colored eyes before tackling the light blue haired ten year old. This startles her because she never thought that this creature would be very enthusiastic.

Yuri asks, "Are you are?"

"I am Babydmon and it I happy to see you again Yuri," says the green dragon like creature.

As look up at Puroromon, I was wondering where are the others are at, but I want to know where are we. Neither us know where are we at since neither of us have seen this world before.

Koromon states, "You guys are in the Digital World."

"Is the Digital World near our home?" asks Yuri.

Babydmon responds back, "No because you guys are in a different world."

"That was a stupid question to ask," mutters the light blue haired teenager to herself.

Taichi comments, "It is better if we find out where exactly where we are so we can find our friends."

Koushiro, Yuri, and I agree because that tidal wave separated us and we need to know where to find them. Puroromon looks over at me and sees the worried expression that I have on my face. The bee-like creature frowns and comforts me that everything was going to be alright. It was very unlike of me of to act like this, but I want feel good and hope that everybody was alright. Plus I am wondering what is Jou up to. I am assuming that he is freaking out right now since he worries about every single thing.

* * *

**(Normal Point of View)**

Taichi then begins climbing a tree to see where is the group as. He then takes out a telescope, much to everyone's relief. As the ten year old boy looks over at the telescope and says that there they are near the ocean. He then looks over and sees a huge crimson colored insect flying at their direction.

"What is that?" asks Taichi.

Koromon states, "That is Kuwagamon and it looks very angry."

The group of four looks over at each other and decide to run for it. It was better to run now since their lives are at stake. They do not know that these creatures can be deadly as well. As the group runs swiftly and begins a wild goose chase with Kuwagamon. The red beetle like creature begins attacking Kourshiro, Taichi, Yuri, and Harper until the group hides behind a tree. Kuwagamon looks and sees the group and the little creature not in it's presence. It then flies away from the group immediately.

"You guys can come out now," says a female voice.

As the group of eight comes out from hiding, a smile appears on Harper's face and sees their other companions here as well. That was not all since each of them has a creature with them.

Yuri comments, "Looks like you guys also found these creature as well Sora."

"That is what I thought until I met Pyocomon," responds Sora.

A pink bulb-like creature appears and there was a blue flower on its head. Puroromon looks up and sees the other creatures. It flies over towards Tokomon and starts playing around with it. The adorable white creature starts playing around with it immediately. Harper smiles and sees her partner playing around and she then looks over at Takeru, who is Yamato's younger brother. He was happy to know that Tokomon was very close to the other creatures. Yamato and his partner, Tunomon try to bond with one another. The blonde haired eleven year old thought his partner was cool. Suddenly Yuri looks over and sees Jou, who was trembling in fear. He seems to be afraid of Pukamon, who was a brown aquatic dinosaur like creature.

"Jou, stop being afraid of it," comments Yuri, "it wants to be your friend only."

Pukamon comments that the light blue haired girl was right and it wants to be friends. Along with Pukamon, the other creatures reunite and looks over at their partners.

Harper suddenly asks, "What are you guys any?"

"We are Digimon," responds the small creatures to their partners.

"Has anyone has seen Mimi?" asks Harper.

Taichi comments, "Now that you mention that Harper, I have not seen her at all."

Koushiro state, "Maybe she is picking flowers, or going on a nature hike."

Suddenly Mimi starts running with a plant like creature with terrified expressions on their faces. Looks like Koushiro was wrong about Mimi picking flowers as everyone looks over and sees them running away. Following Mimi and Tanemon was Kuwagamon, which makes Taichi and the three others kids that was with him. The Digimon start attacking it the huge crimson flying beetle creature. Most of them was attacking the creatures with bubbles, while Puroromon uses its stinger and attack it. Babydmon attacks Kuwagamon attacks with hot gas. Kuwagamon laughs as the in-training Digimon's attacks did no damage.

"Scissor Arms!" yells Kuwagamon.

As it attacks the small Digimon, it laughs. Their partners looks worried because none of them stand a chance against the likes of Kuwagamon. The in-training Digimon continue on attack.

Taichi yells, "Stop it now you guys!"

"You cannot win like this," says Harper.

Mimi cries out, "We beg you guys to stop it now!"

As the children comments that it was hopeless for them to win the battle, the devices the nine children receive begin to glow suddenly. The in-training Digimon begin to glow and their forms change. Koromon digivolves to a orange dinosaur creature named Agumon. Pyocomon digivolves to Piyomon. Tunomon becomes Gabumon while Mochimon becomes Tentomon. Tanemon and Pukamon digivolve to Palmon and Gonamon respectively. The last three to digivolve was Tokomon, Puroromon, and Babydmon. They become Patamon, FunBeemon, and Dracomon.  
Agumon exclaims as it shoots a red and orange fireball from it's mouth, "Baby Flame!"

"Magical Flame!" exclaims Piyomon with a green spiraling flame.

Tentomon shouts out as it attacks it with electricity from it's wings, "Petit Thunder."

"Petit Flame!" shouts out Gabumon as it launches blue ice-like flames from it's mouth.

Patamon screams out as it launches an air bullet attack, "Air Shot!"

"Marching Fishes!" commands Gonamon a group of tiny fish.

Palmon exclaims as it launches poison ivy vines at Kuwagamon, "Poison Ivy!"

FunBeemon yells as it launches small serrated stingers at it, "Gear Stinger!"

"G Shurunen!" exclaims Dracomon as it fires a beam from its mouth.

The combined attack from the Rookie Digimon was not strong enough to defeat the Champion level Digimon, but they manage to make it fall off from the cliff. Everybody cheers since Kuwagamon was out of their sights. This was unfortunately short lived as the group of children and their Digimon fall off from the cliff since a part of it makes to break. Everybody screams in terror and fears for what has happened to them now. Will they survive the fall?

* * *

**This ends the first chapter of Adventure 01: Reloaded. It has been over ten years since I have seen the first season of Digimon Adventure and my memory may be a bit fuzzy. Plus I own Harper and Sayuri and also the Crest of Benevolence and the Crest of Harmony. For now please read, review, and give critiques. Good bye for now.**


End file.
